


one who would seize glory

by noahfronsenburg



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bad Ending, Canon Compliant, Embedded Images, F/M, Future Tense, M/M, Multimedia, Not Captioned, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahfronsenburg/pseuds/noahfronsenburg
Summary: the knife (is) | the stone (was) | the outstretched hand (will be)





	one who would seize glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rethira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/gifts).



> for @rethira's birthday.
> 
> three sets of threes: that which he is, that which i was, and that which you will be.
> 
> title from tales of the abyss. the coding was all done by @jacktannerinhell because im fuckin stupit and couldnt figure it out. shoutout to someone in this family for being a not an idiot.

[.](https://i.imgur.com/1kxKTex.png) i 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[.](https://i.imgur.com/shFuK3Z.png) ii 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[.](https://i.imgur.com/vpdkYdg.png) iii 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [accessible version of the third text](https://pastebin.com/Xr50rBe9)


End file.
